Kouta Bitou
is of the Hurricanegers. Biography Hurricaneger The other male of the team, he's a firm believer in planning. Because of his friendly nature, Kouta works at a daycare center. He has a younger sister called Meiko whom he cared for when their parents died in a car accident and they ended up in an orphanage. He also had a grandmother named Ayame Bitou, who died when Kouta was four but remained by him in spirit, but thanks to an unintended part in Universal Ninja Group Jakanja's plan, she was resurrected as a teenager and aided her grandson before fading back to the afterlife. Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger To be added Gokaiger with the Gouraigers and Shurikenger in the Legend War.]] Years later, Kouta fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The HurricaneYellow powers are later used by Luka Millfy via the Ranger Keys. Kouta is one of several rangers (portrayed by a stand-in) who could be seen in the background when the Goseigers awoke after sacrificing their powers. Kouta returned in Gokaiger, along with Yousuke and Nanami, and upon receiving their keys, actually changed into the Hurricanegers and fought alongside the Gokaigers. They later returned the keys to the Gokaigers as a sign of their approval. After Ackdos Gill was defeated by the Gokaigers, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Kouta and his teammates have their powers again. Super Hero Taisen , Boukengers, Magirangers, and Dekarangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Kouta, alongside Yousuke and Nanami (the Gouraigers and Shurikenger were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen fighting Grand Beast Rei with HurricaneBlue, GoseiRed, and Kamen Rider ZX. 10 Years After to be added Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Kouta's appearances in the "Versus Series", Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger and Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Agri (Gosei Black) also dresses as Agri in the Hurricaneger cosplay. Akibaranger Kozukozu Mita cosplays as Kouta in the seventh episode of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger: Season Two. HurricaneYellow appears with his teammates, aiding the Akibarangers in restoring their Gouraiger allies. The Hurricanegers also give them their Inordinate Power, the Inordinate Bazooka. The Hurricaneger trio later appeared with the Gouraigers and Shurikenger, as part of the six official Sentai, transforming into their Ludicrous Power which combined with the others to form the Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka, which the Akibarangers used to destroy Kameari Alpaca. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Kouta Bitou/HurricaneYellow: to be added HurricaneYellow Shinobi Machine and Karakuri Balls *Hurricane Lion *Goat Crusher *Gatling Leo Arsenal *Hurricane Gyro **Shinobi Medals *Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru *Quake Hammer *Yellow Winger Ranger Key The is Kouta Bitou's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The HurricaneYellow Ranger Key was mainly used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), who used it to fight as HurricaneYellow. It was also used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became the Hurricanegers and Gouraigers while fighting Action Commander Bongan. *When the Gokaigers became the Hurricanegers with Gouraigers and Shurikenger while fighting Action Commander Senden. *Alongside Joe as HurricaneBlue, showing off their special ears to Nanami and Kouta. *Don became HurricaneYellow as part of an all-yellow change on Christmas Eve to defeat a duo of Dogormin. *While fighting alongside Don as Battle Kenya against the Sneak Brothers in the Makuu City. *When the Gokaigers became the Hurricanegers with Gouraigers and Shurikenger while fighting against Basco after Marvelous was incapacitated. When Satarakura Jr. and Sandaaru Jr. appeared, the Hurricanegers temporarily retook their Ranger Keys and fought alongside the Gokaigers. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Kouta received his key and became HurricaneYellow once more. Gallery Prns-yellowf.png|A female version of the HurricaneYellow suit worn by Luka Millfy of the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Hurricaneger in Akibaranger.jpg|Kouta in Akibaranger along with Yousuke and Nanami Imitations A copy of HurricaneYellow was created by Madogi as part of the Fake Rangers. Madogi of the Phantom Beast Corps created evil duplicates of the Earth Ninja to draw out the real ones as part of Sandaaru's plan to trap them to lure out Gozen to destroy the barrier he made with the Raging Arrow medal. Though the the fakes were destroyed after this, this was part of Sandaaru's plan to take control of the Hurricanger, Gouraiger, as well as Shurikenger with special collars to force Gozen to feel sadness so he could remove the Grieving Bow medal she possessed from within her body. Behind the scenes Portrayal Kouta Bitou is portrayed by . As HurricaneYellow, his suit actor was . See also External links *HurricaneYellow at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *HurricaneYellow at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Ranger Legend Category:Hurricanegers Category:Duplicating Power Category:Imaginary Legend Category:Sentai Power Archetype Category:Sentai Intellectual Archetype Category:Sentai Earth-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Ninja-themed Rangers